1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small, portable, powered lifting and transport devices. More particularly, the present invention comprises a powered hand truck having a self-contained prime mover on board, which powers a hydraulic system for driving the wheels and lifting mechanism of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of powered devices comprising a wide array of different configurations have been developed in the past for the powered lifting and carriage of large, bulky articles. The conventional forklift in its various configurations is a well-known example of such. However, such forklift type vehicles are not suitable for use in the operating environment of the present invention due to their relatively bulky configuration, wheel configuration, etc.
Various other specialized powered machines for lifting various heavy and/or bulky articles have also been developed in the past. An example of such is found in Japanese Patent No. 2-133,232, published on May 22, 1990. The '232 patent describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) various improvements in a relatively small, lightweight powered forklift type device, with the improvements primarily directed to a specially configured frame and balance weights to reduce vibration. The forklift device itself has four wheels, with two closely spaced directional guidance wheels controlled by a vertical column connected thereto and controlled by an operator who may ride upon a small platform extending from the device. The controls are deployed from a fixed location on the machine and cannot articulate to suit the location or position of the operator.
Thus, a powered hand truck solving the aforementioned problems is desired.